


It's a Deal, Then

by fangirl_screaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Like that's it, Pidge gets a makeover, Takes place in season1??, family friendly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: Allura wants a day off from the stress by going into a beauty saloon. Pidge tags along. Shenanigans ensue.Requested by JBlazer on Fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 4





	It's a Deal, Then

Allura sighed to herself in distress as she walked in her room. She took her helmet off and cast it on her table before letting herself drop on her bed. Uer white hair spread across the mattress. It had been a truly exhausting week for both her and the team. The persistent attacks of the Galra Empire, the constant stress and pressure of losing, being whisked from mission to mission and not having even a single moment to relax, training non-stop in those rare occurrences wasn't victimizing only Allura either. The entire team's moods were on the floor. They all needed a break from this rush.

  
Her eyes drifted off to the flyer Pidge and Lance had picked up for her from their previous visit to the swap moon. A place named Plexus Saloon. All automated service. She had taken a short look at what services they had. Nothing too extraordinary, but their “Princess New Look Treatment Package" had gotten her attention. It would be very nice if she got only one single day to relax. They had several different branches at different swap moons as well, making it easier to reach the company. 

  
Just then, her door knocked. “Hey Allura, can I come in?” Allura hummed in response and the door of her room slid open to reveal a short figure with a green sweater. 

  
“We're going to stop at a swap moon a few vargas later,” said Pidge as she sat down on the woman's bed. “Coran says we'll need to restock our supplies, so Shiro told us we could take a break for a few hours.” She looked at Allura, her lips were fined down in concern. “You really need to have a break.” 

  
The dark-skinned woman sighed in relief, and straightened. “Maybe I can try that beauty saloon you and Lance brought me a flyer of,” she said. A smile curled on her lips. “Can you help me get a reservation?”

  
The shorter girl shrugged. “Sure.”

* * *

  
The two girls walked into the huge mall-like station alongside the rest of the crew. This swap moon's floors were a slightly eye-burning shade of turquoise but except that, everything was basically the same. 

  
“I’m heading towards Plexum,” declared Allura. 

  
“I’ll come with you.” Everyone looked at Pidge. She just shrugged at their confused and surprised looks.

  
“Well, the game shop I want to see is near where she wants to go, so we're just going to walk together.”

  
“Just be back in three vargas,” Shiro called as they walked, and everyone went their own ways. An upbeat electronic song in a weird alien language was playing in the swap moon's speakers. The floor was shiny and the light reflected off the ground, creating iridescent specs everywhere. All of the shops had neon signs on top of their doors, the products on their displays were there with all their glory.

  
They finally arrived to the saloon. It was absolutely huge. The walls were painted bubblegum pink and everything looked glossy. There were machines that were at the size of changing rooms, their tops fused with the ceiling, they were all lined up on one side. A pink door separated the machines from the actual shop. On the other side, the matte glass that separated the two sections of the shop was fogged. Vases with different flowers stood all over the waiting room, their scents mixed into each other to create one odd yet relaxing smell.

  
“Whoa…” Allura heard Pidge gasp in awe next to her. “So that's how fully-automated saloons are in space.” She turned her head to notice that the shorter girl wasn't at the saloon, but was rather staring at the machines. Her lips were slightly parted as her eyes glinted with excitement.

  
Pidge sprinted towards the closest machine (which was thankfully empty). She ran a hand over the smooth, plastic-like surface.

  
“Since there are no actual people adjusting the machines, there must be some sort of AI built in!” she exclaimed. “Amazing!” She looked towards the open door. 

  
“Pidge, I don't think you're supposed to-” Too late, the white-haired woman thought. Pidge had already walked in. 

  
“Look at this complex machinery!” 

  
“Um, Pidge? You should really get out.”

  
“Welcome, Princess Allura!” The door slammed shut after the robotic woman’s voice. Metallic arms flung out the compartment Pidge was inspecting, they grasped her from her arms and sat her down on a stool she didn't see.

  
“What the—Allura?!”

  
“Pidge!”

  
“No need to fear,” the voice spoke again. “It's noted that we will be gentle with you.” One of the arms took her glasses off. She felt something cold running down the top of her head and she was lightly pushed into what felt like a sink.

  
“Allura! Isn't there supposed to be an emergency shutdown for this thing?!” Pidge desperately yelled, trying to break free. 

  
“I can't see anything similar to that!” replied the woman from the other side of the door.

  
“No need to worry,” the machine said cheerfully, “we're programmed to stop only if there's an emergency in our systems, which is a very rare possibility of seven thousand eight hundred fifty five to one, so you don't have to worry! So sit back and relax while we work on your glamorous new look!”

  
The girl growled to herself as she felt the arms play with her hair, dousing every single strand with a special and odd-scented shampoo. After a while, the feeling of ice cold water running down stopped. A towel was spread on her shoulders and her head was raised from the sink, only to be greeted by a burning wave of hot air. She hissed in pain.

  
“Was that too hot? Let us cool it down.” The air blowing on her nape and hair was more tolerable now. 

  
“Hey Allura? You still there?” A hum came from the other side, yet it was more distant. _She must've sat down,_ Pidge thought.

  
“I'm sorry for ruining the day for you,” she continued, filled with guilt, “I know how much you were looking forward to this.”

  
“Don't worry, it's fine,” Allura answered, yet there was still a hint of miff in her voice. 

  
“Let's move on to makeup!” 

  
Oh no.

  
The last time Pidge had let her mother do makeup was in her disastrous third grade ballet show. Bad memories were made and whenever she even heard the word “makeup", her mind would immediately remind her of those moments she wished she could forget. 

  
The perforated texture of a sponge brought her back to the real world, and she let out an audible whine. She grimaced as the sponge danced across her face, spreading a substance similar to human foundation. 

  
The girl then felt a larger brush tickle her cheeks, this was probably the alien equivalent of blush. The strands of the brush was different than the brushes on Earth, it had a harsher feel to it. Pidge thought it was probably because some aliens’ skin was harder than humans’.

  
The robot then pulled out an elliptic, black bottle with purple streaks all over the cap.

  
“Please look up towards the green star without moving your head,” the voice commanded, its tone a bit duller and demanding. Not having any other thing to do, she obliged. The green star was entrancing and before the girl even knew it, liquid was applied to her upper eyelashes. 

  
“Now look down, without moving your head.” In a few seconds, her mascara was done as well. She never liked the heavy feeling that the thick liquid gave her, like ingots tied on her eyelids weighed them down. 

  
“Open your mouth!” The arms then applied some lipstick on her lips. She didn’t know why, but every time she put on lipstick or lip balm, she always wanted to lick her lips. It was too much of an effort trying not to smudge in a daily basis.

  
A holographic screen popped up in front of her afterwards with a large color palette on it.

  
Please adjust the shade of eyeshadow you want,” the machine instructed. “You can play around with the colors as much as you want.” Pidge eventually decided on an Indian green tone after playing with the saturation and the darkness.

  
“Okay, close your eyes.” Playing she did not make a wrong decision, the girl let the thinner brush paint her eyelids. She didn't hate eyeshadow as much as she hated the other cosmetic products, but she would rather not do makeup unless she's an adult and there's a really formal event ahead of her.

  
“Now, slightly part your eyelids. For fully symmetrical eyeliner, we recommend trying not to move your facial muscles.” The girl clung onto her seat, trying to stay as still as as the tip of the eyeliner traced the edge of her eyelids. It was itchy and she had to resist every urge that told her to blink or somehow stop, but finally, it was done.

  
The eyebrow pencil, the manicure and the pedicure went by pretty quickly. Her nails didn’t need any extra treatment rather than nail polish since she always kept her nails short. A pastel green color fit her slim fingers nicely. 

  
“Please pick a dress model.” Pidge frowned.

  
“E-excuse me?” 

  
“Please pick a dress model,” the voice repeated and the same screen popped up. The girl decided to go with the least skin-showing option, and it was a white, long dress with a skirt that swept the floor. It had long, loose sleeves with green patterns stitched on the fabric—the shade was the same shade that she had picked for her eyeshadow. The patterns thickened as they climbed to her shoulders, only to drop down all the way to the chiffon skirt, passing over the torso area. The part that wrapped her chest was tighter than the rest of the dress. It wasn't too suffocating and since she wasn’t showing off her curves, she didn't mind.

  
The arms quickly changed her clothes and her original clothes were dispensed from a compartment. The machine had also given her a pair of white flat heels to match. As a last touch, a white flower pin was attached to the side of her hair. 

  
The door finally opened to let her get out. Allura, who was reading an alien magazine on a couch, looked up and her eyes widened.

  
“Do I really look that horrible?” Now, everyone in the saloon was looking at her with wide eyes. Pidge nervously fiddled with the edge of her sleeves.

  
“Pidge, you look absolutely gorgeous!” Allura was now looking at her with the widest smile. “Look at yourself in the mirror!”

  
The shorter girl turned behind and her eyes widened as well. 

  
“Whoa…” she said, walking towards her reflection. She put a hand on her cheek. “Is this... me?” She then grimaced in displeasure. “The shoulders itch too much.”

  
Allura laughed. “This doesn't change the fact that you're super pretty like this!”

  
“So… you won't be making a second appointment? I can pay if you want.”

  
“No need! I'm pretty relaxed like this. It was really fun going out with you, we should do this more often!” Pidge returned the smile the taller woman shot at her.

  
“Hey. I have a deal in my mind,” said Allura as they walked towards their rendezvous point. The shorter girl raised an eyebrow at the sudden grin on the friend's face.

  
“What is it?”

  
“I'm going to buy you your game myself if you keep the makeup on. I’ll buy you a second one if we manage to convince the gentlemen you're not Pidge.” 

  
Pidge thought about the offer. A few hours of acting and bearing the annoying sensations for two games?

  
“It's a deal, then.” She smirked back.


End file.
